


With Pleasure

by ibahibut



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Sketches, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibahibut/pseuds/ibahibut
Summary: Wohoo, sex in the office.Welp, seems like NTTD postponed to November 2020. Its ok.Its just 2 pages tho. Coz, im too damn lazy to draw more...
Relationships: James Bond & M | Gareth Mallory, James Bond/M
Kudos: 12





	With Pleasure

Read from left to right ---->

Wuhuuu, done and done! Been a long time i didnt draw comic.

Anyway, NTTD get postponed. Knew it! No problemo tho.. At least everyone want to see finale of Daniel Craig's bond film.

Harhar, i just to want to see Bond blushing teheee 

I have other twitter account other than @ibahibut. Its @ibutMhmm


End file.
